


Campfire Kisses

by oleanderflowers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Camping, Could be an Alternate Universe, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderflowers/pseuds/oleanderflowers
Summary: Bitters, Andersmith, Matthews, Jensen, and Palomo go on a camping trip, and Matthews is acting weird around Bitters.What could go wrong?





	Campfire Kisses

At first, a camping trip seemed like a great idea. It was originally Palomo who came up with the idea, thinking it would be cool. So the five friends decided to go camping. They made arrangements and promised everyone at Chorus they’d be safe before piling into Andersmith’s pickup truck around 8 am. However, fitting five teens into a single pickup truck was hard. Especially when the back of the pickup was filled with their duffel bags and suitcases.

Antoine Bitters sighed as he heard his 15-year-old friend Palomo start yelling from the backseat. “Matthews! You just elbowed me!” he complained, glaring at the 16-year-old boy wearing a tan and yellow shirt.

“I’m sorry!” Matthews quickly apologized, not wanting to make Palomo any more upset. Matthews was squished in the middle seat between Jensen and Palomo while Bitters was up in the passenger's seat. Andersmith was driving, for it was his truck and he was the oldest, goddamnit.

Bitters glanced over at his dark skinned friend clad in a tan and blue shirt. As Jensen, Matthews, and Palomo began playing their twenty-fifth round of I Spy, Bitters was surprised on how Andersmith could stay so stoic and not mind the others’ ramblings. At the moment, Bitters currently wanted to strangle the three teens in the back. Instead, he just turned on the radio.

The music that mainly played from Andersmith’s set was a mix of songs by Jason Isbell and Drive-By Truckers. The solemn beat of _Last of my Kind_ by Jason Isbell didn’t completely block out the noisy teens in the back, but it at least gave Bitters something to focus on. Andersmith acknowledged the music and began humming along.

Bitters turned his gaze to the window, taking in the passing scenery. He saw looming mountains and vast plains all highlighted by the cheery morning sun. It looked almost picture perfect, like something you’d see in a postcard.

After another twenty minutes of driving, Bitters heard a new commotion from the backseat. “Look! I just saw a sign for our campsite!” Jensen exclaimed, clearly excited. Her eyes were bright and she had a wide grin on her face. Palomo and Matthews cheered happily. Bitters was thankful that he wouldn’t have to be in a car with them soon.

After checking in with the park rangers, Andersmith drove his pickup truck to their designated campsite. Their campsite was set in a clearing surrounded by trees with a single path leading out to the bathrooms and other campsites. It wasn't that big, but would be enough for them. There were two of those mini grills and a place for a campfire to be lit.

The teens exited the truck and went to grab their things from the back. “We should get the tents set up before we unpack,” Andersmith suggested. He picked up the crate containing the three tents with ease and set it down near the edge of the campsite. He then opened the crate and began sorting through the materials needed for the three tents.

Setting up the tents proved to be difficult, especially when Palomo almost lost all of the stakes that would pin the tent to the ground. Not to mention that Jensen and Matthews kept falling over or tripping on something. However, they somehow managed to successfully set up the three tents. Though, Bitters would like to point out that the first tent collapsed on Palomo before they were able to fix it. That was pretty great.

“Dibs on the big one!” Palomo exclaimed.

“You don’t get the entire thing to yourself, dumbass,” Bitters said. “There’s five of us and three tents, so someone gets the smallest tent to themselves.”

In order to decide who was getting a tent alone, the friends drew straws. Much to her delight, Jensen got the smallest tent to herself.

“Andersmith should get the big tent 'cause he drove us,” Matthews decided.

Andersmith smiled and stated, “I don’t mind sharing with Palomo.” The short boy cheered and grinned. Bitters glanced over at him with a disapproving glare. His friends were all idiots.

“I guess that leaves me and you in the other tent,” Matthews remarked to Bitters, sounding oddly nervous. Bitters glanced over at his auburn-haired friend. Despite being older than Matthews by a year, Bitters was still the shorter of the two.

Thus the friends began to unload their belongings from the back of Andersmith’s truck. No one had really packed a lot, for they were only staying for two nights. As Bitters was unpacking, he pondered on why Matthews seemed so nervous to be sharing a tent with him. Now that he thought about it, Bitters was kind of nervous too and his stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. Bitters decided that it must be because he ate too many of the little candies Jensen packed for the car ride.

The teen was interrupted from his thoughts by Palomo yelling, “This is a great place to be murdered!”

“Oh nonsense! We’ll be fine!” Jensen reassured, smiling. It was like she blocked out all negativity and replaced it with happiness. One part of Bitters’s mind respected that.

It wasn’t long before all the teens had unpacked their belongings and gathered in the middle of the campsite. “Okay, so we have the rest of the day and tomorrow to do anything we want. What’s our first plan in action?” Andersmith asked, already planning ahead.

“I wanna go hiking!” Palomo exclaimed.

“Yeah! We can view nature and - oh! I think there’s a waterfall nearby with a tiny watering hole at the bottom where we can swim!” Jensen suggested. Everyone agreed to this idea, so the five friends changed into their bathing suits and piled back into Andersmith’s truck to begin the drive to the watering hole.

Bitters wasn’t entirely thrilled about the walking part but sucked it up and tried to not complain every five minutes. Besides, the watering hole was fucking beautiful. It consisted of a small waterfall leading into a relatively tiny lake. A rope used for swinging into the watering hole hung from one of the adjacent trees. Trees surrounded the whole place, giving it a sort of hidden paradise vibe.

Palomo, wearing aqua swimming trunks, was the first to jump in. He used the rope swing and swung far enough to land in the deep end, in which he went under the water. He quickly surfaced, his dark hair slicked against his head and droplets of water streaming down his face.

“Come on in, guys!” he called. Jensen waded in, going far enough to the point where she could barely stand and keep her head above water at the same time. Bitters joined them and was instantly splashed by Palomo, causing a splash fight that Jensen got caught in the middle of. Her response to this was to use Palomo as a shield, ultimately joining his team and splashing water at Bitters.

Bitters then turned to see Matthews and Andersmith standing on the bank. Andersmith seemed to be coaxing Matthews, though the younger teen looked a little scared.

“Hey Matthews! Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some water!” Bitters exclaimed.

Matthews stuttered slightly before responding, “I’m not scared! I’m just… slightly concerned!”

Bitters smirked. “Hey Andersmith! Help Matthews get over his fear! Throw him in!”

Surprisingly, Andersmith obliged. He picked up Matthews and threw the flailing teen into the deep end of the watering hole before wading in after him.

Matthews resurfaced, gasping for air. He frantically looked around for something to cling onto so he wasn’t treading water. Seeing as Bitters was the closest thing, Matthews lunged over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Ah! Matthews, get off me!” Bitters complained, attempting to shrug the taller teen off. However, Matthews had a death grip and refused to let go, clinging on to Bitters’ shoulders.

Eventually, Andersmith let Matthews sit on his shoulders. “I don’t mind,” he had explained while pulling Matthews off of Bitters. So they all swam around in the water, splashing each other and laughing.

Bitters wanted to stay at the watering hole longer, but eventually the teens returned to the campsite and changed into casual clothes. All of them were hungry, so they went out to the nearby town for food.

The rest of the day passed so quickly; them going on more hikes, climbing rocks, running frantically through the woods because they got lost, and overall just exploring and having fun. It wasn’t long before the sky faded to black and the stars began to shine overheard.

By this point, they had retired back to their campsite and were gathered around the campfire Andersmith had started. Palomo, bouncing with excitement, gathered the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows needed to make s’mores.

While roasting marshmallows, Jensen and Bitters began telling ghost stories, because you can’t go camping without those. The conversing paused as everyone began eating s’mores.

Bitters glanced around at all of his friends and smiled. He wouldn’t admit it, but he cared about those assholes. Even if Palomo was an annoying little kid.

Palomo had insisted that he would stay up all night. However, after demolishing his fifth s’more, he fell asleep against Jensen’s shoulder around midnight. Soon after, Jensen began dozing off as well.

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to call it a night. Palomo and I are going to head to bed now,” Andersmith explained while yawning. He nudged Jensen awake, picked up Palomo, and began walking towards the direction of their tent.

“G’night guys,” Jensen said before heading off to her tent. Now it was just Bitters and Matthews left.

Seeing that Matthews was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and was shivering, Bitters nonchalantly shrugged off his orange hoodie and handed it to his friend. Matthews looked up in surprise and thanked Bitters before putting on the hoodie.

“Well, I’m going to go to the tent now. Come in when you want,” Bitters remarked.

He was about to stand up but Matthews exclaimed, “Wait!”

Bitters turned to face his friend, who looked extremely nervous. “Yeah?”

“I, uh… I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed spending today with you and, uh…” Matthews voice trailed off for a second before he looked Bitters straight in the eyes and added, “Bitters, I like you. I’ve liked you for a while so I asked Jensen for advice and she said to just tell you so, yeah I really like you! I think you’re great and awesome and cute and-” Matthews looked away and stopped talking, a blush forming across his face.

“But I- I don’t know if you like me back and I know this is probably really awkward and I’m sorry but-” Matthews was cut off as Bitters leaned forward and kissed him.

Matthews’ eyes went wide but he relaxed into the kiss. The kiss felt like heaven, like a spark from the fire. Bitters pulled back and whispered, “You dummy. It’s okay. I like you too.”

Bitters hadn’t realized it before, but fuck, he liked Matthews. His shy smile, his messy auburn hair, his cute antics…

The two kissed again before finally returning to their tent. As Bitters settled in to his sleeping bag, he looked over at Matthews. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute with the lieutenants and Bitters and Matthews so here take this camping trip no one asked for  
> Can you tell I have no idea how love works? Yeah, me too.


End file.
